


Silence

by theoretically_moss



Series: A World Without You [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, F/F, Golden Deer spoilers, Hurt No Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 13:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20976566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoretically_moss/pseuds/theoretically_moss
Summary: Byleth followed Claude's path, wishing for nothing more than peace, but she finds herself at a bridge she never wished to cross. One in which she must kill the Emperor who started this war.





	Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops. Sorry. I cried while writing this.

All was quiet in the Adrestian throne room, the only sound being the labored breathing of the Emperor. She knelt at the foot of the throne, her sword used as support to hold her body as she stared up to green-haired woman before her, whose weapon was pointed at the defeated noble. They were the only two living souls in the room, the silence between them deafening.

“It looks as though...my path will end here.”

The Emperor brushed her hand over her axe, the weapon giving out a faint glow before her arm fell, leaving crimson stains upon Aymr. Her lilac eyes filled with desperation as she raised her head, eyebrows knit in pain as her mouth pulled down into a frown.

“My teacher...claim your victory.” Unable to bring herself to look at Edelgard in such a state, Byleth closed her eyes, pain filling in her features as she attempted to hold back tears. Desperation laced itself into Edelgard’s voice the more she spoke, her words becoming more wavered with each moment, slowly become more and more of a plea. “Strike me down. You must.”

_ Byleth could feel the axe begin to bury itself into her back, tearing through her flesh like paper as she moved to protect the girl before her. Just as quickly as it happened, the axe slowed and reversed, Byleth once again running forward to protect the girl, the mercenary’s back unharmed. This time, she parried the axe blow, instead of taking it without care for her own life. She did not regret her first decision though. She would do anything to save another, even if it meant dying. _

“Even now...across this land, people are killing each other. If you do not act now, this conflict...will go on forever.”

_ Debris filled the air, making it difficult to see. A figure’s shadow walked into sight, revealing Edelgard donning her Flame Emperor armor without the helmet, fully accepting her role in the destruction. Her eyes were sad, filled with a desire unknown to Byleth. Whatever it was, seeing it made the professor wish to drop her sword and run up to the noble, bringing her into an embrace, giving her allegiance to fight alongside the Emperor. But Byleth’s feet remained still, planted firmly in place between the monastery and the girl and the two brandished their weapons at one another. Byleth had a duty to uphold. A duty to her own students. She could not readily abandon them for one person, no matter how she felt. _

“Your path...lies across my grave.” Edelgard’s breathing began to waver, as though she was about to cry. “It is time for you to find the courage...to walk it.”

_ Smoke whirled in the air, filling Byleth’s lungs, making her choke as she ran across the field to fresher air. Only, when she entered the clear field, empty of flames, she came face to face with Edelgard. The woman brandished Aymr, pointing the pulsating axe at the former professor. Byleth took out the Sword of the Creator, rushing forward at the Emperor. They traded a few blows before the former professor keeled over, her body wracked with coughs from the smoke still burning in her lungs. Edelgard worked to bring down her axe, but hesitated, stopping just short of Byleth’s neck. The progenitor took to opening to slash up at the Emperor, leaving the woman wounded and forcing her to retreat. The attack was never meant to kill, only to debilitate. Maybe then they’d never have to fight. _

Edelgard’s head lifted further, her pained eyes looking directly into Byleth’s for but a moment. “If I…” The emperor’s head fell, eyes closing as her body was wracked with silent sobs. “Must fall...let it be by your hand.”

_ The smell of bergamont filled the courtyard as steam filled the space between Byleth and Edelgard. The two enjoyed tea together often, Byleth always bringing an arrangement of sweets for them to share with their drinks. She knew how the noble loved her sweets so. It was a rare chance for the two to enjoy time together, smiling as they conversed about everything and nothing. It made Sundays a time to look forward to after lecturing students all week about battle tactics or proper handling of weapons. Edelgard’s smile was a rare treasure for the professor alone to enjoy during those moments. _

Byleth’s grip tightened on the Sword of the Creator, her legs carrying her forward, closing the distance between the two women. She wished to do so for so long, but now? The circumstances were all wrong as they stood as enemies instead of friends. Her knuckles turned white when she stood directly in front of Edelgard, close enough to touch a hand to the Emperor’s cheek. But instead, Byleth slowly lifted her sword above her head, steeling herself to execute the one who started this bloody war. A war that would only end when one of them died.

“I wanted...to walk with you--”

The former professor heart felt torn by Edelgard’s pleas, forcing her to silence the Emperor with her blade. The crimson carpet became an even deeper shade of red as Edelgard’s body fell limp. Byleth felt a brief sense of relief from the silence, but even that became too loud as the woman’s dying pleas rang in her ears. Byleth knelt before the corpse, hand clutching the hilt of her relic, using it as support as loud sobs began to wrack her body. Her voice came out quiet and broken. “Please...be quiet...I don’t…”

Her grip on the sword faltered, slipping out of her grasp, making her fall upon her hands, staining them with Edelgard’s blood. Byleth raised her head to face the heavens, screaming out. “Why must we always fight each other like this?!” Her voice then fell into a low whimper as tears streaked down her face, staining her cheeks. “I wanted to walk with you. Is that too much to ask of this cruel world?”

A warm hand clutched Byleth’s shoulder, trying the reassure the woman. She heard Claude’s voice, but his words never reached her ears. She lowered her head, gaze falling upon her sword. She could end all her suffering here, never to feel pain again. And yet, she could never experience her happiness again. No. There was another choice. She didn’t care anymore, even with Claude present. He would never remember.

“Sothis. I need to go back. To the beginning.”


End file.
